It's not like lovey dovey
by cuppie
Summary: A estudante Haruno Sakura se irrita cada vez mais com o modo como Sai, um garoto de sua classe, a trata. Mas dessa vez, por ordens da diretora, a menina não tem como escapar da convivência com ele. Oneshot/SaixSakura


--

_Warau kao mo, okoru kao mo subete_

_Boku wo arukaseru_

_Kumo ga kireta saki wo_

_Mitara kitto_

_Nee wakaru deshou? Nee wakaru deshou?_

_(Tudo sobre você, seu sorriso, sua raiva_

_Me estimulam a continuar em frente_

_Bastando olhar pra cima, onde pairam as nuvens_

_Entende o que estou dizendo, não?_

_Entende o que estou dizendo, não?)_

**Aluto - **_Michi To You All (__道__)_

--

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

--

- Isso novamente? - A diretora gritava, mais do que o necessário para que se pudesse ouvir, diante de nós dois. Dali a pouco ficaria surda por causa de toda aquela gritaria.

- Eu não tenho culpa se esse garoto se incomoda com a minha presença! A senhora quer que eu fique calada enquanto ele reclama de mim? Tudo o que faço é tentando me defender. - Eu já não suportava ter de ir mais uma vez para a diretoria, tudo devido as minhas brigas com Sai.

- E eu não sou obrigado a suportar alguém como você. - Sai respondeu sem perder a calma, desse seu jeitinho desdenhoso que irrita a qualquer um.

- Ouviu isso? Eu não aguento essas coisas, diretora. - Eu apontava-lhe o indicador, acusando-o, o meu olhar raivoso.

- Querem saber? Já chega. Vocês fazem questão de atrapalhar as aulas com essas brigas idiotas. Se não querem melhorar o relacionamento por bem, vou ter de forçá-los a isso. - A diretora Tsunade acabara de ter uma idéia. Ela costumava lidar com situações assim, muitas das brigas na minha escola acabavam na diretoria. Quando as coisas atrapalham chegando a impedir que os professores lecionem, é isso que acontece. E esse era obviamente o nosso caso. - Vou providenciar para que afastem-se de suas atividades nos clubes. A partir de amanhã terão de cooperar num mesmo projeto, no clube de literatura. Farão isso durante essa semana. - Nossos olhares, antes distraídos, voltaram-se para ela, e manteu-se o silêncio por alguns segundos. O que diabos esta mulher está pensando?

- Não, a senhora não pode estar falando sério! Estamos no meio de uma atividade importante no clube de medicina, não posso simplesmente abandoná-lo assim. - Eu não acreditei no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não havia maneira pior para se resolver isso!

- E haverá uma exposição do clube de artes, preciso terminar meu quadro. - Vi que Sai também não gostava dessa idéia.

- Queridos, deixem essas preocupações de lado. Cuidarei de tudo, não haverá desculpas para rejeitarem. - Tsunade piscou, sorrindo convicta de prosseguir com sua idéia. Eu sabia que ela não desistiria tão facilmente, e olhei para o lado oposto ao que Sai estava, franzindo a testa. Eu não merecia aquilo, ainda mais por causa de alguém como ele.

Nós dois, os causadores do tumulto, fomos mandados de volta para a sala de aula. Eu me apressei para entrar na frente, os passos fortes. Sai entrou logo atrás. Todos nos observaram entrando, percebendo o nosso comportamento, principalmente o meu, escandaloso. E não era por menos. Sai provavelmente estava neutro como sempre, mas eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Andei até a minha carteira que ficava ao lado direito de Ino.

- E aí? - Ela apoiou o queixo com a mão e olhou para mim.

- Vou ter que fazer um trabalho com Sai no clube de literatura. - Eu disse sem tirar a atenção do quadro negro, estava muito descontente.

- Mentira! Que ruim, isso não daria certo. - Eu concordava mentalmente.

- Eu sei.

- Também tem o clube de medicina, o que você vai fazer? - Pois é, o que farei? Acho que vou comprar veneno para colocar no café da diretora... e ainda guardo um pouco para o branquelo.

- Ela disse que dará um jeito, que não precisamos nos preocupar. - Guardei meus loucos pensamentos para mim mesma.

- Mas estamos preparando o projeto, não será nada bom se você se ausentar, o clube de medicina é liderado por você!

- Desde o momento em que o Sai foi incluído isso não é bom. Se eu me recusar a fazer o que ela pediu, vou me ferrar ainda mais, tudo por causa dessas brigas imbecis. - Já não me preocupava em conter a raiva.

- Verdade. É melhor obedecer, talvez nem seja tão ruim assim.

Ao ouvir esse absurdo, virei meu rosto e olhei para Ino com uma expressão de desânimo.

- Você acha mesmo? Ino, é do Sai que estamos falando.

- Veja pelo lado de que a intenção da Tsunade é acabar com as brigas de vocês. - Ino tentava me ajudar, mas estava tão brava que não conseguiria ver nada de positivo naquela situação. Sai não é um garoto odioso e a intenção de Tsunade era de nos aproximar. De certa forma, Sai e eu somos próximos, e isso não muda o fato que ele quer me irritar. Essa é sua diversão. Simples assim.

- Mesmo que seja a intenção... - Ouvi uma voz masculina chamar a minha atenção.

- Sakura, pode continuar a leitura para a classe? - Kakashi-sensei me pediu, certamente porque percebeu que Ino e eu estávamos conversando. E eu não fazia idéia nem da página. Ouvi um sussurro e olhei para minha direita, Hinata segurava um pedaço de folha com a página e o parágrafo escritos. Dei um pequeno sorriso para ela como agradecimento e comecei a ler.

--

Quando as aulas terminaram, fui acompanhada de Ino para o clube de medicina. Queria deixar tudo o que estivesse pendente em ordem já que no dia seguinte estaria fazendo coisas mais desagradáveis. Descemos dois andares pela escada e entramos na sala ao lado da enfermaria. Cumprimentei todos que estavam na sala e logo fui colocar meus trabalhos em ordem. Passei a tarde orientando meus colegas, não dava para deixar os assuntos do clube nas mãos de Tsunade, por mais (in)competente que ela fosse. Acabei passando muito mais tempo do que pretendia, e quando vi que já estava tarde saí apressada, querendo chegar em casa antes do anoitecer.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores da escola cruzei com Sai, que provavelmente também passou a tarde organizando os assuntos do clube de artes, cheio de convencidos como ele. Ele não falou nada, muito menos eu.

--

O dia estava nublado, nem um resquício de luz solar. De certo que o tempo me influencia, me sinto muito mais disposta em dias ensolarados. Levantei-me da cama e me arrumei para ir à escola, e lá a manhã transcorreu normalmente, umas conversas aqui e ali. No horário do almoço fui para o pátio me sentar com os meus amigos. Naruto falava pelos cotovelos, aquele besta. Sabe, eu até que gostava dele, sabia me animar apesar de, por sua causa, mal conseguir comer meu almoço em paz, mas isso já é rotineiro. Voltei para a sala e tive o resto das aulas, até o sinal tocar.

- Enfim as aulas acabaram! A aula do Asuma-sensei pareceu durar uma eternidade! - Ino se espreguiçou, ainda na carteira.

- Por mim até podia ter durado mais um pouco. Só de pensar que vou ter que passar a tarde inteira com Sai me dá um desânimo... - Choraminguei descansando minha cabeça sobre a mesa.

- Você está sendo muito pessimista, testuda! Vai com fé Sakura, você aguenta. - Ela sorriu para mim. Percebi que Sai se aproximava.

- Olá. - Ele me disse sorrindo, aquele cínico maldito!

- O que você quer? - Cruzei os braços e o olhei com desdém. Ele se aproximou mais e me ofereceu a mão.

- Por que tanto repúdio? Vamos juntos para a biblioteca. - Ele sugeriu. Olhei para Ino, que assentiu com a cabeça. Mesmo emburrada, arrumei minhas coisas e lhe dei a mão. Na realidade fiquei foi sem jeito, aquele ato de Sai me pegou de surpresa. Ino sussurou um "boa sorte", e Sai me levou para fora da sala. Logo após sairmos da sala soltei sua mão, imagina o que pensam de mim se nos vêem andando de mãos dadas pela escola! Se bem que boa parte da sala deve ter percebido quando estávamos lá...

Chegamos à biblioteca, ela ocupava todo o último andar do prédio. Era um lugar muito organizado, e a variedade de livros era enorme. A escola deve ter assaltado um banco pra conseguir tudo aquilo! Sabe, a diretora Tsunade é meio doida da cabeça, é uma hipótese válida.

- Sakura-san? Sai-kun? - A voz tímida conhecida me tirou de meus devaneios e olhei para trás.

- Hinata! - Tinha me esquecido que a Hyuuga faz parte do clube de literatura.

- Vejo que se apressaram em vir para cá. A senhora diretora pediu para que eu os ajudasse nessa semana... - E não é que as coisas nem estavam tão ruins? A companhia de Hinata compensaria a do ignorante ao meu lado.

- Então não precisarei ficar sozinho com a feiosa? - Certo... será que consigo deixar alguém em coma derrubando aquela estante de livros?

- Na verdade eu não poderei ficar o tempo todo com vocês, mas darei a assistência necessária. - O jeito doce como Hinata falava me confortava. - Me sigam, por favor. - Assim como o pedido acompanhamos Hinata. Nossos passos ecoavam no silêncio da biblioteca.

Paramos em frente a uma mesa e nos sentamos. Hinata pegou um livro de capa cor vinho que estava sobre ela.

- Vocês deverão ler juntos esse livro e fazer uma adaptação para uma pequena peça do grupo de teatro. - Hinata nos orientou. Não parece ser algo tão difícil. E se for de assassinato ou terror será um prazer lê-lo com Sai. Vou torturá-lo bem lentamente...

Vi Hinata se afastar para ir cuidar de seus afazeres. Ficamos eu e Sai, um sentado de frente para o outro, nos encarando. Resolvi tomar iniciativa e peguei o tal livro para dar uma olhada. O título era "Contrato com a Morte". Legal! Deve ser algo bem macabro. A verdade era que não me sentiria à vontade lendo um livro sobre amor e afins. Não queria que houvesse algum clima entre nós, me sentiria um pouco constrangida.

- Quer começar lendo? - Sai me perguntou com um sorriso. Então eu o abri no primeiro capítulo e comecei a ler em voz alta. Sai ouviu cada palavra dita por mim atento.

--

Eu realmente me entreti com o livro. Já estava a um bom tempo lendo e eis que Sai me interrompe.

- Ei, feiosa. - Ele me chamou.

- O que foi? - Tirei minha atenção do livro para fitar seu rosto pálido. Era bonito e misterioso como o de Sasuke-kun.

- Acho que já lemos bastante. Podemos dar uma pausa e ir comer alguma coisa na lanchonete. - Ele disse. Tive de concordar com Sai, e o meu estômago já estava reclamando. Descemos as escadas e fomos até o refeitório. Não havia nenhum movimento. Pedimos lanches leves e refrigerante e comemos em silêncio.

- Isso está sendo mais tranqüilo do que pensei. - Comentei com Sai após tomar o último gole de minha bebida - Você não me irritou. Só me chamou de feiosa, mas com isso já estou mais do que acostumada. - Sorri para ele. - Estou até desconfiada. - Ele sorriu imitando o meu gesto e se aproximou do meu ouvido. Me senti um pouco tensa, sou uma menina boba que com esse tipo de aproximação fico desconcertada, principalmente se for um garoto bonito como ele. Fiquei pensando no que ele faria.

- Está sentindo falta das nossas brigas, é?

- Nem vem. - Me levantei, me afastando para evitar aquela aproximação incômoda, Sai riu. Voltamos para a biblioteca.

--

As aulas terminam na tarde de quarta-feira. Mais uma vez vou passar o tempo com Sai. Ino me perguntou como foi o dia anterior, mas não me atrevi a dizer que foi bom. Sai arrumou sua mala e ficou parado na minha frente, me esperando para irmos até a biblioteca. Repetimos o ritual do dia anterior, Hinata mais uma vez falou conosco.

Dessa vez foi Sai quem leu. E ironicamente a história piorou. Admito, eu estava mesmo querendo uma história meio macabra. Mas me envolvi tanto com o conto que fiquei triste pelo o que aconteceu. O final? Eu só saberia no dia seguinte. Me preparei para ir embora, mas Sai segurou minha mão. O olhei confusa.

- Vamos a algum lugar antes de irmos para casa? - Convite estranho vindo dele. Aquilo era definitivamente uma trégua?

- Para onde? - Indaguei.

- Podemos caminhar por aí. - Aquele fim de tarde estava especialmente agradável, e Sai simpático. Então aceitei sem rodeios.

Caminhamos um pouco e acabamos por parar em um parque, sentados sob a sombra de uma árvore. Ele pegou seu caderno de desenhos e um lápis de dentro da mala e começou a desenhar. Não conseguia ver o que ele retratava.

- O que você está desenhando, Sai? - Não conti minha curiosidade.

- Você. - Ele disse naturalmente, sem tirar os olhos do caderno. Fiquei um pouco sem graça, mas logo imaginei em como estaria o desenho. Minha testa ocuparia metade da página. Ok, o encanto acabou.

- Por que está me desenhando? Deve estar um desastre. - Comentei irritada, fazendo uma careta. Ele riu, provavelmente do meu rosto todo distorcido. Acabei rindo também.

- Porque hoje você não está feiosa. - Disse com a voz macia. Eu esperava qualquer resposta do Sai, mas essa conseguiu me surpreender. Senti minhas bochechas arderem. Quis sair correndo, não queria que Sai me visse corada por algo que tenha dito. Ele riu novamente. Droga, aquele branquelo deveria estar tirando uma com a minha cara. Dizia essas coisas embaraçosas para se divertir com as minhas reações. Ou eu que era pessimista demais.

- Que raiva, eu não te entendo. - Olhei confusa em seus olhos.

- Não é mais interessante assim? - Ele sentou ao meu lado e arrancou a folha, me entregando.

- Não. - Ele realmente gosta de brigar comigo e apanhar? Que masoquista. - Nós poderíamos ser amigos, simplesmente isso. O nosso tipo de relação é muito confuso. - Desabafei. Observei o desenho e nossa, acho que ele me desenhou até mais bonita do que eu realmente sou! - E obrigada pelo desenho.

- Seu amigo? Não quero. - Curvou-se, para que seu rosto ficasse na mesma altura que o meu. O Sai simpático deve ter voltado para sua origem obscura. - Um desses idiotas que são seus amigos, não quero ser só mais um desses para você. - Não precisava falar assim dos meus amigos! O Naruto talvez até se enquadre nisso, mas não generalize.

- Prefere ser o chato que acaba com o meu humor? - O encarei sério, ainda fixada em seus olhos. Talvez tentasse procurar alguma resposta naqueles olhos que teimavam em não dizer nada. - É assim que prefere que eu o veja?

- Posso ser visto de outras maneiras também. - Tomou meus lábios, os pressionando contra os seus. Fechei meus olhos instintivamente. Droga, pensei. Confesso que sabia que aquilo aconteceria. Nossa troca de provocações, dessa vez, surgiu um clima estranho, que despertou um desejo. Eu tinha medo de que um dia isso acontecesse.

Ficamos assim, com os lábios pressionados. Alguns segundos depois nos afastamos e ficamos olhando um para o outro. Deveria estar com cara de retardada, e se dissesse algo sabia que me perderia entre as palavras. Senti um misto de raiva e desapontamento quando o vi tão seguro enquanto eu estava totalmente abobada. Nós somos diferentes, muito diferentes. Isso me entristece, me faz sentir tão distante dele. Eu também me sentia assim com Sasuke-kun, mas seu jeito é muito mais _humano, _mesmo que frio. Com Sai prefiro discutir, e deixar que as coisas fiquem por isso mesmo. É o fim eu ter algum envolvimento emocional com esse ser indecifrável.

- É o fim. - Pensei alto. Me inclinei oferecendo novamente meus lábios, ele aceitou minha oferta. Dessa vez abri um espaço entre eles, e logo senti a língua de Sai, me fazendo abrir mais a boca. Sua língua se juntou com a minha, um encontro que me trouxe uma sensação que jamais sentira. Não era exatamente prazer. Foi uma sensação que tirou-me totalmente a noção. Não sabia se aquilo durava segundos ou minutos e o que acontecia ao redor.

Lembro-me que, ao encerrar o beijo, Sai me deu mais alguns pequenos beijos em minha boca. Não sabia o que deveria fazer nesse momento, então me enconstei no tronco da árvore, fiquei junto dele. Não nos abraçamos e não fizemos nenhuma coisa melosa do tipo. Minutos depois nos despedimos e cada um foi para um lado.

--

- Oi Ino! - Gritei para a minha amiga ao vê-la entrando na sala de aula.

- Nossa, que felicidade garota! - É, eu estava muito feliz e não podia negar. E mesmo tentando me convencer de que Sai não tinha nada a ver com essa felicidade, não conseguia. Era muito óbvio. - O que aconteceu?

- Ué, não aconteceu nada. - Meu rosto não parecia dizer o mesmo.

- Ganhou um beijo do Uchiha? - Gritei de susto com a súbita aparição de Sai atrás de mim. E que insinuação é essa?

- Infelizmente não, mas não seria uma má idéia, não acha Sai? - O provoquei. Eu sei que depois de tê-lo beijado é estranho dizer isso, porém não me aguento quando vejo uma oportunidade de provocá-lo!

- Não seria. - Concordou comigo, com o mesmo olhar de provocação que lhe lancei.

- Espera aí, que clima estranho é esse? - Ino nos calou. - E eu não sabia que o Sai era gay. - Sai olhou irritado e eu ri com a afirmação.

- Pergunte para a Sakura se sou gay. - Ele foi para a sua carteira. Tão desagradável!

- O que foi isso, hein?

- Nada não. - Me sentei. Em menos de um minuto aquele cara consegue me tirar toda a alegria. Tudo bem que ele também foi o meu motivo de alegria.

--

Mais tarde fui para a biblioteca sem esperar Sai, o aguardei na mesa. Ouvi passos se aproximando, ele chegou.

- Obrigado por não me esperar, feiosa. - Colocou sua mala em cima da mesa.

- Eu quero passar o menos tempo possível com você. - Mentia. Ele me encarou, sério.

- Se fosse me tratar com tanto desprezo, era melhor nem ter me beijado. - Corei ao ouvi-lo citar aquilo. - O que adianta trocar carinhos para depois ser tratado assim? Ainda por cima você nega para Ino o que aconteceu. Para você não deve ter mudado nada mesmo. - Sai estava realmente bravo. Alguém tão inexpressivo desabafando de repente, falando de como eu era ruim. Me senti envergonhada.

- Seu jeito não ajuda em nada. Me fala coisas estúpidas, age como uma criança, me beija e ainda permanece com essa cara de nada! - Realmente, não sei de que tipo de carinho ele está falando. Me beijou e nem pra dizer algo romântico ou me abraçar, foi um momento estranho!

Sai saiu andando. Eu continuei sentada, e depois me desfiz em lágrimas. Queria ignorar tudo aquilo, queria sair daqui vitoriosa por ter me livrado de vez de um mala, e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era derramar lágrimas. Talvez a criança fosse eu.

- Sakura-san? Você está bem? - Vi Hinata sentada ao meu lado, preocupada. - Ouvi gritos vindos daqui. E cadê o Sai-san?

- Não... sei... - As lágrimas continuavam insistindo em aparecer. Todas elas eram por Sai? Algo tão repentino. Talvez eu já tenha gostado dele desde a primeira vez, ou eu seja fácil demais. Independente do que fosse, me dóia e me enraivecia.

- Venha lavar o rosto, e depois vá para a casa. Hoje você está dispensada. - Hinata era uma pessoa legal.

--

Decidi que contaria tudo para a Ino, e contei no horário de almoço. Não fiz isso por Sai, não por ele ter reclamado. Fiz isso por mim.

- Vocês dois são uns bebês. Um está querendo o outro e mesmo assim não admitem por mero orgulho, ainda por cima ficam trocando insultos. E quanto acontece alguma coisa entre vocês a situação piora! - Está certo que a convencida da Ino não era a melhor pessoa para falar de orgulho, não?

- Como que eu saberia que estava a fim do Sai? Meu coração sempre foi do Sasuke-kun. - Fiquei inconformada, aquele cara não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo!

- Mas agora não é. - É estranho ter de lidar com isso, é como se ser apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun fosse algo natural da minha existência... Espero que a Ino não se aproveite disso para pegá-lo para ela! - Agora você só precisa contar para o Sai.

- Ele está puto da vida comigo.

- Que fofo!

- O que você disse?! - Ela acha bonito ele falar comigo daquele jeito?

- Ele disse aquilo porque você estava rejeitando o que aconteceu. Sai queria que você estivesse feliz depois de terem se beijado. - Abaixei a cabeça, magoada.

- Vou atrás dele. - Me levantei.

- Não. O horário de almoço já está quase acabando. Você tem a tarde inteira para fazer isso. - Tive de concordar com Ino, e fomos para a sala. Quando chegou a hora da saída, Sai foi o primeiro a sair. - Prova de que ele ainda estava bravo. Guardei minhas coisas e fui atrás dele o quanto antes. Ao chegar na biblioteca o vi sentado, estava de costas para mim. Sentei ao seu lado.

- Sai. - Chamei.

- Boa tarde. - Disse seco.

- Eu quero conversar com você.

- Sobre o que?

- Ontem. As coisas ficaram mal resolvidas entre nós.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu não vou mais brigar com você. - Cale a boca! Você está louco para brigar comigo e depois me pegar em seus braços! Mas o que droga de pensamento é esse?

- Por que não vai mais brigar comigo? Não quer descontar o modo como te tratei?

- Não vale a pena. - Então você realmente desistiu assim tão fácil, Sai?

- Me entristece saber que não valho muito esforço. - Ele finalmente me dirigiu o olhar depois que eu disse isto.

- Pensei que gostaria de saber que não quero mais brigar.

- A primeira vez que brigamos de verdade foi ontem, né? A primeira vez que te vi me olhando com raiva. Seu olhar sempre foi vazio, e ontem eu finalmente consegui ver algo através de seus olhos. Só não queria que fosse raiva. - Ri sarcástica.

- Eu não sinto raiva de você.

- Mas sentiu raiva do que fiz. De querer esconder tudo.

- Sim, eu senti. Mas agora já me acalmei, não se preocupe.

- É claro que eu me preocupo! Você quer deixar as coisas como estão, eu não quero. - Naquele ponto já sentia minha face arder. - Eu contei para a Ino, e já não nego mais. Mesmo que eu continue a brigar com você, quero que as coisas entre nós sejam mais claras. Não quero me sentir confusa ao te beijar. - Eu não esperei mais nada, eu mesma lhe roubei um beijo, assim a besteira já estaria feita. Fui correspondida à altura.

- Você não precisa morder meu lábio enquanto me beija. - Reclamei quando nos separamos.

- Então acho que vou morder sempre. - Ele disse, provocando. Fiz uma expressão de desaprovação, mas bem que eu prefiro o Sai assim.

- Seu inútil. - Não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso em minha boca. Me desculpem, mas eu e Sai nos tratamos assim. E enquanto nos dirigirmos tais palavras, significa que gostamos um do outro. Acho que é a forma mais singular de se mostrar carinho. Nossa excentricidade.

--

Yay, primeira fic postada! Meu casal preferido em Naruto é SasuSaku, mas eu também amo SaiSaku.

Espero que gostem. ;)


End file.
